


Our Shared Mates and Queens

by Mythgirl411



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Mutant Powers, Vampires, vampire hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: Bella has two older twin sisters who moved to Italy to work. Adriana Cara Swan is a top surgeon. Donnalee Elena Swan is a world famous actress. When Bella goes to Italy she gets the surprise of her life. Her sisters are not only aware of the supernatural and specifically the Volturi, they are part of the Volturi. They are the queens of the Volturi and the shared mates of Aro, Marcus, and Caius. The three kings and all of the Volturi love their queens and would do anything for them. Both girls are unique. They are hybrids. Half mutants and half vampires. Forever immortal. Let's see what happens now.





	1. My Sisters?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella meets one of her sisters again for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm gonna introduce the character real quick then begin the story. 
> 
> First is Nicola. She is played by Dove Cameron except she'll have brown hair with caramel ombre highlights. She is a surgeon. She has the power of psionic ability to manipulate weather, control atmospheric pressure, temperature modification, flight, expert thief, and skilled in hand to hand combat. She is sassy, full of life, kind, caring, and loving to her mates and family. 
> 
> Next is Donnalee. She is played by Sofia Carson. She is a theatre actress. She has the powers of telekinesis, telepathy, astral projection, electromagnetic manipulation, and flight. She is temperamental, stubborn, angered easily, and sassy. 
> 
> Both girls have a shared gift. The gift of humanity so they are able to make the vampires they choose more human like and are able to have children with their mates without endangering their own lives. Okay. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Bella pov_  
We were in the throne room of the Volturi's castle. One of the kings, Aro, was curious about me. He wanted to see if I was immune to all gifts so he called on Jane but Edward got in the way. I was begging her to stop when the doors opened and I heard two heels click across the floor.   
"Jane enough." Jane stopped and looked apologetic at whoever had spoken.   
"I am sorry my queen." Queen?! Edward never mentioned that the Volturi had a queen. I saw Edward and Alice just as shocked. A figure passed me and went straight to Aro. He held his hand out as the woman approached. All I saw was the back of her. She was dressed in a knee length black skirt and a red shirt. She had a coat hanging off her arm. I saw she had brown and blond ombre style hair that was in a braid. Aro kissed her hand then spoke.   
"il mio amore."   
"Don't you il mio amore me Aro. What did I saw about giving people a chance to actually speak for once." I kept watching the girl because she looked familiar. Just then the girl turned and I saw her face. I gasped.   
"Nicola?!"   
"Hello little sister." I stood there shocked. 

 _Nicola pov_  
I rolled my eyes as my little sister stayed there frozen to the spot. Aro kissed my head.   
"How was work il mio amore?" I gave him a sharp look.   
"I am still highly irritated with you so don't try and change the subject."   
"Nicola." I heard Marcus say. I shot him and Caius both a sharp look. They immediately went quiet knowing my temper if I was angered. I sighed and relaxed a bit. I went over and sat down on my throne which was next to Marcus. Marcus held my hand and threaded our fingers together. I smiled gratefully at him. Aro took that as his cue and continued the conversation which went slightly more civil this time.  But there was still the argument about what should be done about my idiot sister. I sighed and mentally tugged on the mate bond with Aro. He looked my way and I held out my hand. He understood and flashed to my side. I gave him my hand letting him see my idea. His eyes widened in surprise for a fraction of a second then he nodded his head and smiled. I smiled back. Caius was trying to fight laughter knowing the devious look I had on my face. Marcus smiled and shook his head at my expression. Aro spoke.   
"Well. Our queen has a good idea. We will give you till a month after your high-school graduation to be changed. If you do not comply within the time limit we will be forced to take action." Bella froze then scowled.  
"And what about my sister? She's human isn't she?" I scowled but tried to remain calm. I could not say the same about my mates. Caius growled and stood. Uh oh. Bella's done it now. Before I could stop my extremely temperamental mate he had sped over and held Bella up by her throat. I sighed and leaned back.   
"Do not ever insult her child." I stood up and went over. I calmly put a hand on Caius' arm. He looked at me and we had a silent argument before he let her go reluctantly. I spoke to my sister.  
"I was never human little brat. I always have been a extremely powerful mutant. Now I am a powerful immortal mutant. Learn to respect those above you or you'll end up dead." I walked back over to where Marcus was waiting for me. Aro spoke.   
"Go. Make your preparations." Marcus by now had his arms around my waist. After they left a sense of ease filled the room. Marcus kissed my head then frowned. I knew what he was smelling. All three of my mates always reacted the same way when I came home after having a surgery. Caius came over and took my hand.   
"You smell like blood." I chuckled.   
"I wonder why." Marcus spoke.  
"You had a surgery." I nodded my head then sighed.  
"I'm gonna go change and get this scent off." Marcus nodded and kissed my forehead. Caius kissed my cheek while Aro kissed my hand. I chuckled and gave them each a kiss. 

I went and took a shower then got changed into a plain black nightgown and a dark red robe. 

I sat at the window and read for a bit before I put the book down and just looked out the window thinking.

My little sister getting involved in this world did not bode well. Bella had always been spiteful and hateful though she never showed it in public. She played the innocent girl who not only had no idea of things but was a victim of the world. 

I was so lost in thought I didn't notice my three mates come in. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to meet Marcus' eyes. I smiled and put my book down.   
"Hello." He chuckled.   
"Hello Nicola. Are you alright." I sighed and leaned back. Caius spoke sitting behind me and drawing me close.   
"Is this about your sister?" I nodded my head.  
"She plays the innocent quite well. And I believe she is using that to entrap the Cullens." Aro sat down and spoke.   
"Are you worried she'll convince them to do something they normally wouldn't?" I shook my head.   
"No. You said the leader was level-headed and always calm." Aro nodded his head.   
"Then I doubt they will. However there is a still a danger in her. Like Anna and I Bella knows all too well about the supernatural world but hides it well. If he were truly her soulmate she would have told him the truth. Not hidden a thing from him. She may be his blood-singer but she is not his true mate." I looked out the window.   
"Bella is a dangerous creature as a mortal. She'll be even more dangerous as a immortal." Caius spoke.   
"Then why did you suggest she be turned?" I smirked and looked back at my mates.   
"There's something about our kind that has always been hidden. If one of us finds their true mate or mates in vampires then they will gain immortal qualities while maintaining their full powers and humanity. However if one of us is turned or their "love" is not their true mate then they loose all but one power. And they loose the possibility of ever gaining anything back. Essentially trapping them as a vampire forever. It is a law that is taught to every child to warn against trying anything. I said Isabella would be dangerous as a immortal. A true immortal. However we know that while your kind does live a long time there are ways for them to die hence it isn't a true immortality. Bella always scoffed at that rule and never payed attention to it. Her self-importance and innocence act will be her downfall." Caius buried his face into my neck and sighed.  
"You are too mischievous." I laughed.  
"It's in my nature. Besides Bella has gone too far this time. By stating she is to be turned I have ensured that she will have to show her true self. Her true nature." I stood up and spoke.   
"I don't want to think about her right now. Care to distract me?" My three mates chuckled and went to me. I was extremely happy to be with them and I would be happier when my twin sister returned. 

 _Carlisle pov_  
We all were in the living room listening to Edward and Alice tell what had happened in Volterra. I frowned at the end of the story.  
"You said that Nicola said that she was a mutant." They both nodded. I sighed and leaned back. Esme looked at me.   
"What is it Carlisle?"   
"Mutants are dangerous creatures because they can either be your closest ally or your worst nightmare. They are not to be taken lightly. And if, as you said, Bella's sister is one and is mate to the three kings then the Volturi have a large advantage on their side. But it also means that things will get better." The others looked confused.   
"What do you mean Carlisle?" Esme asked me. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.   
"Mates make each other better. Complete each other. It seems the queen is doing just that. She's making them better." They all went quiet thinking about what I said. Then I spoke.   
"I will go to visit and also meet this queen. Aro has been bothering me for some time to visit anyway. Some of you can come with if you want." They all agreed instantly. Edward was going to stay behind to distract Bella from our absence. I called Aro and informed him of our visit. He seemed overjoyed that we were coming and said that someone was very excited about meeting us. I imagine that someone was Queen Nicola. 

 _Nicola pov_  
I watched as Aro was talking on the phone to someone with joy. I raised an eyebrow but didn't eavesdrop. I never had dropped my politeness even after gaining certain qualities. After he hung up he noticed my questioning gaze and flashed over to me. Aro bent down and kissed my head while putting his hands on my shoulders. Marcus and Caius were also looking at him with curious gazes. Aro spoke.  
"It seems we will be having guests." I thought for a second then put two and two together.   
"The Cullens?" He nodded his head. I smiled and grew excited. I was very excited to meet the man Aro spoke about so often. I couldn't wait to see what he was like. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos. See you soon.


	2. Meeting a Coven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other sister comes into the picture and the Cullens arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New chapter time. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Nicola pov_  
I woke up to find myself in Caius' arms. Marcus and Aro were both gone already. I closed my eyes and curled further into Caius. He tightened his grip on me and traced patterns into my back.   
"Are you alright tesoro?" I opened my eyes. I smiled and nodded.   
"Yes. I am fine Caius." He nodded and pulled me closer. I felt him brush my hair with his fingers. I smiled and leaned up.  
"What is it?" Caius smiled softly, a expression he only saved for very few people.  
"Nothing. I am just thinking how lucky my brothers and I are to have you in our lives." I smiled.  
"Donna and I are the lucky ones. We couldn't have asked for better mates." Caius chuckled then pulled me down. He hovered over me and smirked.   
"You don't have any work today right?"   
"No. I'm taking a break for a bit."   
"Good." I smiled and put my arms around Caius' neck. We kissed before I picked my head up. I heard my sister's voice. I put my hands on Caius' chest and spoke.   
"Looks like Donna is here." Caius nodded and got up. He held his hand out and I took it. I quickly got changed into a knee length red dress with black beading. I put on red heels and then left with Caius.  

I found Donna in the throne room. Uh oh. She was furious.   
"Sister. Calm down."   
"Calm down?! She was here?!" I sighed and gave a glare at Aro. He knew how Donna hated Bella. He shrugged and I rolled my eyes.   
"Yes. It would appear our oh so dear little sister decided to be stupid and get herself in the middle of some supernatural business." Donna rolled her eyes.  
"Of course. God that girl has a death wish." Caius pulled me close and spoke.   
"I would be happy to oblige." I hit him and glared at him playfully.   
"What did I say?" Caius chuckled and kissed my ear.   
"I was just joking tesoro."   
"Mhmmm."  Aro spoke.  
"Regardless the Cullens, minus Edward, are coming here to meet you Nicola." I huffed and spoke.  
"I am aware of that. And where is the harm? I think it would be nice to meet them and maybe they should know the truth about my dear little sister." Donna grinned.  
"Oh let me handle that. I think our little sister needs a little lesson."   
"No."   
"What? I'm not going to hurt her." I snorted and crossed my arms giving my twin a "oh really" look.   
"Much."   
"No way. Dad would be devastated."   
"Fine." I raised an eyebrow.  
"And no suddenly dropping the news on them."   
"Damn it." I chuckled and shook my head. This was definitely going to be interesting. 

 **A w** **eek Later**  
A week had passed since we got the call from Carlisle Cullen and today they were supposed to be arriving. Needless to say Donna and I had spent a good amount of time arguing with our three mates about whether we would be there immediately or not. Also about where to greet our guests. We had won both arguments and we would all be in the large study to greet the Cullens. 

I had a long red and black dress on and was currently barefoot since I enjoyed it the most. I had a black shawl over my shoulders. I was siting next to Marcus just reading. He had his long hair back in a low ponytail. I had my back leaning against him and he had his arms around me. Donna was sitting on the desk Caius and Aro sat at. After a bit Demetri came in.   
"The Cullens are here." Aro nodded and motioned for Demetri to get them. Marcus brushed my hair with his fingers and I relaxed. It wasn't long before the door opened. Jane spoke.  
"Masters. Mistresses." Aro smiled and stood up.  
"Ah Carlisle. It is good to see you with your family." A voice spoke.   
"It is good to see you well Aro." Marcus lightly nudged me and I smiled. I stood up and turned around.   
"So you're the family Aro speaks about so much." I went over to them.   
"I'm Nicola. It's nice to finally meet you." The coven leader smiled and bowed.   
"My queen." I frowned.  
"Please do not do that. Just call me Nikki. Almost everyone does." The coven leader smiled and nodded.   
"It's nice to meet you Nikki." I smiled and spoke.   
"You as well Carlisle. Aro speaks about you a lot." Donna had come over by now. She smirked.   
"That is a understatement. You seem to have made a very good impression on him which is rare." Aro made a offended sound while Marcus smiled. Caius burst into laughter.   
"That was not very nice Donna." Aro said. I chuckled and went back over to Marcus. I sat back down and curled into him. Marcus immediately put his arms around me and relaxed.   
"Please sit." Aro said. Once they settled in I spoke.   
"I'm sure you have some questions for us." Carlisle spoke.   
"We were shocked to learn Bella has a sister." I sighed and spoke.   
"Donna and I had a falling out with Bella a long time ago. Since then we have avoided each other. Besides that Bella never liked that Donna and I are more powerful than her." Alice spoke.  
"So she's not human." I smiled wryly.   
"Not quite. You see my sisters and I are mutants. We were raised to be taught and aware of supernatural. I suspect my sister knew who you really were the minute she saw you for the first time. Bella has a very dangerous gift right now. We call it enchantment. She can draw people in and make them think whatever she wants them to think. She unfortunately uses this skill to her advantage only. Since we were children my dear little sister has known how to manipulate not just humans but any being." Esme spoke up.   
"You said right now she has the gift." I shared a look with Donna. We were in agreement.   
"That is where you all come in. My kind can gain true immortality while keeping humanity. However if they are turned or their supposed love is not that of true mates then they loose all but one power. And I know which of my little sister's powers she would keep. And it is not any of the more dangerous powers. That is why I issued the deadline for her to be turned. Once turned she can't go back when it doesn't turn out the way she hopes. She will forever be stuck as a vampire. Stuck as less then she was in her opinion. She has not thought this through and that is a good thing." Donna spoke.   
"Once our dear little sister is turned she will not be able to handle being a vampire like she thinks she will. Not only that but all that charm will disappear. She'll be forced to show her true self to you all." Rosalie spoke up.   
"Then why shouldn't we just go ahead and turn her?" I answered.  
"Because that would be too much strain. She needs to graduate and believe everything is going according to her plan. She cannot suspect you all know the truth about her. More then likely she will try to persuade you all that Donna and I are the evil ones." I stood up and went over to a box.   
"Which is where this comes in." I opened the box and handed a vial to Carlisle.   
"This is a remedy that will not only undue any damage Isabella has caused already but will prevent further messing with you all. Just place it on a piece of jewelry you always wear. Do not let her know that you have that." Esme spoke.   
"Where did you get this?" I smiled.   
"I created it. When I first met these three I created it so I couldn't accidentally do anything. I have a charm speak that is not as potent as Isabella's enchantment gift. Still I didn't want any accidents so I created this potion and it's worked." I went over.   
"You can trust me. I do not wish for my sister to cause any more trouble than she has already." I sat down again next to Marcus and he pulled me close. Carlisle smiled.   
"Thank you." I nodded my head. We talked some more and got to know each other. I came to care for them deeply. This was definitely getting interesting. If my sister wanted to play games then we would play. But she would loose. 

Later that night I was in my room when two arms slipped around my waist. I chuckled and spoke.   
"Caius. Are you alright?"   
"I will be. Don't worry about me." I turned and put my arms around his neck.   
"I do worry about you. Just as you worry about me." Caius sighed but smiled. He put his face into my neck and breathed in my scent. I chuckled and closed my eyes just feeling his embrace. After a bit he pulled away.   
"I'm fine tesoro. Relax." I smiled and then put my head on his chest.   
"I love you Caius." He smiled softly.   
"I love you also Nicola." I smiled and kissed him then I pulled away. Caius chuckled and leaned me down gently.   
"I've missed you tesoro."   
"I missed you also." We cuddled for a bit before he spoke.   
"Are you sure everything will be fine?" I nodded my head.   
"Why do you think Bella's little gift didn't work on you all when she came?" Caius looked shocked.   
"She tried......"   
"Yep. That's why I stepped in when I did. I had to rush because I knew my sister was dangerous and I wasn't sure if the ward would work against her power. But it did. She was trying to project innocence and complete humanity to you all but it didn't work. When that happened she freaked out and for a second let her facade slip when she saw me. The Cullens probably didn't notice it but I know you all did." I sat up.   
"Caius. There is something you three should know. And I would rather have my sister here to talk about it also." Caius looked at me then nodded. He had a guard get Donna and our other two mates. 

After Donna, Aro, and Marcus came in Aro spoke to me.   
"What is this about Nicola?" Donna and I shared a look before I sighed and spoke.   
"I told you three about how we have stories that are passed down and other things. Well there is something else. Like your kind we have laws that are upheld. A government that controls it but unlike the Volturi the government isn't a fixed thing. It meets every once in a while and judges on cases. Donna and I both are part of it and recently have also taken to representing not only the humans but any supernatural creature. But that isn't what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to tell you three something very important. Or rather two things. First we have been asked to have you all meet this government. The others think it best if our two governments work together from now on. And secondly I need a little help with something. After Bella is turned I want her brought here to deal with the consequences of breaking one of our biggest rules. We do not use our gifts for self-gain and especially do not mess around with the supernatural." Aro spoke.   
"How long have you been hiding this?" Donna smiled.   
"We kinda had no choice. It wasn't until last night we got permission to tell you all the truth. Even if we are two of the heads we can not just do as we please. I mean if we don't obey the laws then how can we expect others to?" Marcus chuckled at my sister's language. He pulled me close and curled his arms around me. I smiled and buried myself into him further. Caius huffed in annoyance till I put my legs and feet on him. He chuckled and rubbed my leg. Aro had my sister in his arms and she had her feet on Marcus' legs. Aro nodded at me.   
"We trust you both." I smiled and spoke.   
"Thank you."

This was so going to be fun. Maybe. Okay. Probably not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
